Witches
Witches are female human beings with the ability to use magic. Only about half of the witch population are gifted with powers, but the other half do not, therefore, they're known as "Powerless Witches", these people become Guardians. Witches are the female versions of Wizards. All witches have a "Signature Gesture", which they use to cast spells and use their powers. Most Witches prefer to dwell within the Magic Realm, but a handful of witches live on Earth. Guardians A Guardian is a Powerless Witch who isn't gifted with powers or lost their powers. Instead, they are trained in all subjects of magical knowledge so they can protect Witches who do have magic. Known Abilities *'Spell Casting' - The power to cast spells by reciting rhyming sentences. *'Conjuration' - The power to conjure things out of thin air. *'Telekinesis' - The power to move objects with your mind. *'Teletransportation' - The power to magically transport from one place to another. *'Levitation' - The power to defy gravity and levitate in the air. *'Animal Transformation' - The power to transform people into animals. *'Shapeshifting' - The power to change shape from one form into another. *'Atmokinesis' - The power to control and manipulate weather. *'Photokinesis' - The power to control and manipulate light. *'Cloning' - The power to make a clone of yourself. *'Remote viewing' - The power to spy on people or watch a scene from the past or present without being in that area. *'Mind control '- The power to take control of another's mind. *'Pyrokinesis' - The power to control and manipulate fire. *'Remote Teletransportation' - The power to magically transport others from one place to another. *'Transformation' - The ability to turn humans and objects into certain things. *'Energy Blast' - The ability to shoot blasts of pure energy. *'Time Freeze' - The power to freeze time in an instant. *'Color Transformation' - The power to change the color of an object or persons color of clothing. *'Electrokinesis' - The power to manipulate electricity with the mind. *'Force Field' - Used to protect yourself from spells. *'Voice Imitation' - The power to vocally imitate another person. *'Time Travel' - The power to go back in time. * 'Molecular Immobilization '- The power to slow down the molecules to the point they appear frozen. * 'Molecular Combustion '- The power to speed up molecules to the point of combustion. The Chosen One The Chosen One is a special Witch chosen upon a Lunar Eclipse who's magic is extremely powerful. They are also able give non-Witches powers as shown when Ursula said that if Maddie was the Chosen One she would have powers. Chosen One's are identified by having a star shaped birthmark anywhere on their body. (In Emma's case, her foot). Known Chosen Ones *Emma Alonso *The Principal (Former Chosen One) *Maria Alonso (Possibly The Former Chosen One) *Unnamed Chosen One in the early 1900's Known Witches Alive *Emma Alonso *Maddie Van Pelt *Desdemona (Council Member) *Ramona (Former Council Member) *Unnamed witch from New Orleans (mentioned) *Jessie Novoa *Liana Woods (In Limbo) *Unnamed witches in Van Pelt Coven *Unnamed teacher of Midwest Coven *Principal Torres (In Limbo) Deceased *Maria Alonso (Powerless) Gallery Emma s4jpg.jpeg|Emma Alonso Maddies4.jpeg|Maddie Van Pelt Desdemona.jpg|Desdemona Ramona.jpg|Ramona The Principal.jpg|The Principal Jessie.jpg|Jessie Novoa Liana.png|Liana Woods Maria Alonso.png|Maria Alonso Midwest witch school.png|Midwest witches and wizards Midwest witch school-2.png VPR 412.png|Van Pelt witches and wizards Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Category:Every Witch Way Category:Magic Realm